galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Chaos Crisis Villains
After some discussion and brainstormings, we came up with a list of villains for Chaos Crisis and how they could relate to DP. Vernietigen - the False Harbinger Vernietigen is an AI originally built by the Dark Warriors to bring down the Omni Empire. Upon its completion, Vern became a relic honoring their gods, and was made in the image of the Harbingers - to behave exactly like them and directly interfere with the development of civilizations for their own purposes. This was a supposedly real Harbinger. However, with Infra rising to power, internal disputes led to a schism in the Dark Warriors with the followers of Infra labeling themselves “Altusian Brotherhood”. After a brief conflict, the Dark Warriors faded into obscurity and so did the AI, later receiving the label “False Harbinger” by the Altusian Brotherhood, who would later rise to power as a prominent group of terrorists. Vern exists across the MWG and meddles with history. It is responsible for the civilizations of the MWG having similar technological levels. For example, he provided technology to the Sinister Hegemony to create Gomodd. For reasons unknown at this time, Vern plans to bring back Sunt by harvesting advanced technologies in order to create a device that could summon him. Massive amounts of energy would be required. What is slowing Vern down is that he has a split personality, and they disagree on how to complete this task. Sunt - the dark matter god Sunt, as he appears in ET, is an omnipotent being that thrives on uncreativity and serves as the antithesis to "I". In GC, he's a monstrous being made of dark matter and his servants are the Anathema, animalistic dark matter beings. The destruction of Minos-Vaskus via negative matter would be sufficient in bringing Sunt back. Vanguard The Vanguard are a counterpart to GSSOC with dubious intentions. They are willing to face a common enemy and fight Vern alongside GSSOC, however. Skojan -Mad Swarming Descendants The Skojan were an old civilisation in Andromeda which fell into a civil war with three factions. Eventually ending up in an ecological crisis one of the sides built the Spheres: Megastructures spread throughout the galaxy, at the scale of planetoids. These Structures could carry vast amounts of the Skojan population (around >75 septillion more than comfortably). The other two sides meanwhile killed eachother off with biological warfare, these events known as the "Diseased Wars". The third side hid all of their groups into the megastructures which would keep the whole population in cryo-stasis until the year AD 500,000. However the Spheres failed. Inside, the Skojan were awoken, but couldn't get out. They lasted on their supplies until they ran out. Then they became savage. Eventually this madness resulted in them de-sapienising and becoming creatures that couldn't support a civilisation. The creatures themselves are 3 metres long, have a scaly dark brown or black exoskeleton, have one set of sharp razor appendages, a "shredding" mouthpiece, compound bio-luminescent eyes, four antennae, move in the two-anchor system or digging underground like a worm at 3 m/s, are asexual, are born pregnant, give birth after death, spawn 50 maggots in one egg (of which there are usually 3) and produce a slime to coat their bodies to insulate or keep themselves cool in drastic temperatures. <-That's when they're "children" at about 10 years of age. The adults are stronger, grow another set of appendages, can reproduce sexually (as to get better immune systems). Although they usually lose accuracy in their senses after the age of 19. These ferocious things inside the Spheres will be released when the Spheres start to open. With at least 75 septillion per Sphere, and around one Sphere per 1000 stars there will be roughly 1,000,000 Spheres in Andromeda from which they can attack (over all this means the total Skojan population is 7.5 Nonillion, using the British number system). They will swarm enemies and devour them. With no real motive it will be the non-negotiation enemy of CC, or the chaotic evil. Although the Skojan do not link into DP, they will link into the Andromeda Arc (when it gets done) along with several other small stories about the spheres influencing cultures and civilisations in the past. Note: The first Sphere opened in AD 2134 to the Baska in Story:Unleashed. TBW Discussion I was wondering, are we reusing our original Andromeda arc villans? (Skojan, Eruption, Estin, & Rebel Kyekna ) Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 02:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't believe Ave had plans to reuse them in the Andromeda arc rewrite - at least having it so that not all of them appear at once.Krayfish (talk) 13:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Remember I was planning to use the Vanguard in CC? Well now there sort-of-villians. They work under the command of Sidian's successor Zhang. At the end we could have a "dance with the devil" type story were they team up with the GSSOC to take down Vern. --Pschycron, the Master of Nonsence A1\-A1 13:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Good point on the Andromeda Arc villains. I'll put the Skojan up now. As for the Eruption, that's Wiki's thing. The Estin, are not a society of hats, and as such are not villains (just twisted morals). The rebel Kyekna, that's Majora's stuff. Avetzan1 (talk) 16:02, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Are there any objections to the creation of articles relevant to Vern and Sunt?Krayfish (talk) 01:39, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm just wondering, but are the Skojan basically the Zerg and Flood combined? I'm not against the Skojan, i'm just curious. -Oblivion26 As for where the idea came from? No. The Skojan are more inspired by the Alien franchise and bits of Tyranids from WH40K. (I'm only looking over the Zerg and Flood briefly) What they actually are? Well, the Zerg seek perfection in genetics, are a hive-mind race and have many different variations within their species. The Flood are parasitic spores which have accelerated evolution, alter the environment their in and can be a hivemind. These are all qualities that the Skojan do not have. Since I only looked briefly the only similarities I picked up on was being a precursor and swarming their enemies. Though the Skojan will kill eachother if nothing else is around, they don't work together. Avetzan1 (talk) 13:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC)